1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a steering device.
2. Related Art
After a forward collision (primary collision) of a vehicle occurs, a secondary collision occurs where a driver collides with a steering wheel. A configuration in which the steering wheel and a steering shaft move forward during the secondary collision is known in order to reduce an impact load from the steering wheel to the driver in the secondary collision (refer to JP-A-2005-28979).
In general, the steering shaft is rotatably supported by an outer pipe on an outer side thereof via a bearing. During the secondary collision, the steering shaft, the outer pipe, and the bearing move forward in an integrated manner.